The currently available mailing services are rapidly changing since people are leveraging them more and more, for work and for fun, from a great variety of devices, and above all within groups and communities. For security reasons, individuals will often not open email from individuals they do not recognize, or will treat such emails as lower priority items. Current mailing systems have limitations when dealing with sender identity issues. Delegation of mail is currently available to send mail to another person. All addresses of the delegated email receive the mail as it was sent by the delegator, and inside the mail there will be the reference to the person who actually sent the mail. Furthermore, if two friends or colleagues decide to send a joint email and the addressees do not know both of the senders the email will often be overlooked. For example, if two people are going to marry each other and want to send an email regarding the wedding to their colleagues, they would want to have people who only know the bridegroom to see the mail as it was sent by him, and people who only know the bride to see the same mail as it was sent by her, often necessitating two email chains to accomplish the task. Similar examples can be readily found in business collaboration scenarios.